<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Through Darkness by RosaMacchio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113096">Light Through Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio'>RosaMacchio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bound, Canonical Character Death, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso Whump, Daniel LaRusso blind, Daniel LaRusso depression, Daniel LaRusso needs hugs, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Johnny Lawrence worried, Johnny protector, Johnny really cares about Daniel, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, lawrusso, self blame, self hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Daniel LaRusso's life changes forever after an accident, depressed and only in the dark someone will come to take him out in the deep depression in which this terrible summary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso &amp; Miguel Diaz, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene &amp; Daniel LaRusso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The new life of Daniel LaRusso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>clarification 1 these characters are not mine only the trauma of the story.</p><p>clarification 2 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar as I said I came up with this suddenly you this fic I hope you like it.</p><p>clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar I do not have beta sorry for that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness all I saw was black since I lost my sight my whole life collapsed since that car accident in which apart from losing my sight I also lost my wife and children and I have not been the same back then, lose my sight  it made everything go to waste my teachings with Karate had gone to who could teach me being a useless blind man, I only know that now Johnny beat me now that he would have his Dojo and I would have to close it because of my new disability.</p><p> Johnny Lawrence the man that I am in love and at the same time feel a hatred towards him after what he did to me when I was a teenager I have held so much resentment and at the same time not because I love him despite all the bad things he did to me I could not hate him and how  not with that smile and those blue eyes that I will miss so much to see now that my sight is lost.</p><p> The doctor told me that the blow I received on the head affected my eyes so much that I went blind and at first I reacted very badly so much that they had to sedate me, in addition to the deaths of my family now it was completely useless.</p><p> Losing my family was a big blow to me and I was not going to hear my children laugh or my wife scold me for anything I did about karate, in part that was why we had the accident we were yelling and arguing that Miyagi should shut down  But I could not, it was my responsibility to teach karate, it was also a tribute to Mr. Miyagi and in the middle of an argument with the children telling us to stop fighting in that I did not notice that a car crossed my side and  he started beating him until he rolled and he fell on his head and the last thing I saw before I lost my sight forever was seeing the lifeless faces of my family after that I went into the dark so that I would never see the light again.</p><p> Just remembering that it was my fault that they died, I could hardly sleep and eat in the first days I spent in the hospital, until the doctor made me see that it was not my fault that it was an accident that could not be avoided.</p><p> But even so I still had the nightmares of the argument with Amanda and my children screaming before the accident, I always woke up with sweat and tears in my eyes and not being able to see anything only made my tears worse this was my punishment for the way I ended  My family died because of me and I will always live with remorse in the way that my children of sixteen and eleven years old left because of me they will no longer grow up and find someone to love like Sam and Miguel and when Miguel finds out he will be sad already  I am imagining the pain that he will also suffer because I am a complete idiot who, because of an argument, I end up with his family and he will be sorry forever.</p><p> And now I was still in the hospital, since I had no one to turn to, my mother was in Italy and I did not want to worry her and have her come to take care of me in addition to feeling her pity to see that her only son had been blinded by his own stupidity.</p><p> And much less did I want Johnny or his son to find out about my disability, what I least wanted was their teasing towards me, after all I hurt both Johnny and Robby to run him out of my Dojo, the karma did hit me suddenly and that  better to pay it with the death of my family and my sight.</p><p> Now I am here all depressed, either for my family or for not seeing again and that I can no longer teach Karate, which was all my life and now my dreams were broken and hopeless and all I wanted was to die together with Amanda and my children , he didn't deserve to be alive after all the damage he did to the people he loved most in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Johnny Lawrence is coming to visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know how long I was already thinking about my miserable life until I heard a few footsteps entering the room and I was just waiting for the doctor to be, only he or the nurses were my visitors.</p><p>“LaRusso is you?” I hear Johnny's voice and that makes me move my head where Johnny was supposed to be and I imagine he will have a look of disbelief on his face to see me prostrate in a hospital bed and of course, you never see every day to your number one enemy being in the hospital.</p><p>“What are you doing here Lawrence and how did you know I was here?” I shouted angrily what I needed was to have Johnny's presence here I did not expect him to be here and I hope he did not notice my disability I was afraid that he would make fun of me that I am blind and now that I am defenseless could attack me at any moment.</p><p>“For Miguel one day he saw you here since he came to see his mother at her lunch hour and well he found out that Amanda, Sam and Anthony had passed away and he told me that you were in the hospital and well I came to see you, and How sorry Daniel for your losses, my deepest condolences, I know it must have been very hard to lose your family all at once” he commented and it was heard that his voice was heard of sadness and I know that he meant it and I wish I could see that expression in his face.</p><p>“Thank you now you can go Johnny, thank you very much for the visit” I said trying to turn around and hoping that Johnny would leave but I heard that his steps were coming closer to me and he sat in the chair that was in front of me I know because the doctor to Sometimes he would sit there to keep me company.</p><p>“What happened Daniel, because you are still in the hospital, I see you perfectly well so that you are here in the hospital” Johnny commented with a worried tone, surely to see how he was, surely I notice the dark circles in my eyes for not sleeping well or that my His body was thinner when he saw me for the last time and it was months that we did not see each other and of course I had to lose weight since since the accident I could hardly eat anything because of the fault, but I was not going to answer him with the truth I had after all I have my pride.</p><p>“It's nothing, I like being here, it's calmer and without blond boys to bother me more” I coldly commented laying my head on the pillow I felt tired and all I wanted to do was sleep for days or maybe forever.</p><p>“Ah LaRusso, as always, you never change, you are still that conceited cocky since you beat me in that tournament, you don't see that I'm worried about you and Robby is also worried since he found out about your accident, he wanted to come to see you but I told him first I wanted to see you and talk before Robby came, why are you so stubborn LaRusso” Johnny said seriously and if I could see him I would be giving me a serious look.</p><p>“Ah now if you care, not how months ago they made fun of me and the way I taught my Karate and the threats they made to me and the destruction of my Dojo, don't make me laugh Lawrence” I answered angrily I still remember those incidents as Johnny would have been yesterday laughing at me and me seeing Miyagi-Do almost ruined by his students.</p><p>“In the first one it was Kreese who sent Hawk to destroy your Dojo not me to be clear since I would never mess with the Dojo of a sensei and in the second we never made fun of your teachings, maybe he bothered you with that but I would never make fun of that LaRusso” he commented frustrated I was almost in the same and more about could not see that expression that he had at the moment.</p><p>“I do not know how to believe you have done me so much damage and I do not want to receive more so go I want to rest” I commented feeling a huge headache that was going to come with force.</p><p>“Not until you believe that I would never do that to you, now look at me LaRusso because I'm getting angry to see that you are not looking at me as if I was not here and that is very irritating you know” I scream and that was the last drop I spilled the glass of my patience.</p><p>“I would like that if I were not blind Lawrence happy now you have another reason to laugh at me I lost my family and my sight forever and that means that you want to have your Dojo so go away” I shouted enraged and feeling the tears fall in my eyes dull brown to reveal my truth to Johnny but I couldn't take it anymore being in this situation and now I hope that Johnny will go away and again he will be alone as he should be from now on.</p><p>“Oh ... Daniel did not know what happened to you and I am so sorry that I made you angry it was not my intention but it is just that since you did not look at me I thought that you would be angry with me for another reason, and I would never make fun of something as delicate as Your view, I really worry about you Daniel about the Dojo is the least now the only thing that matters is that you are alive and to hell with who has the best Dojo you are more important than that right now LaRusso” he commented with a worried voice and then I feel a hand in mine and he squeezes it gently and I did not pull it away and I return the grip.</p><p>“You really mean it that you care about me” he asked in a shy voice now because he didn't believe what he heard on Johnny's lips.</p><p>“Of course, if Daniel and if you allow me, we want to take care of you between Robby and I and we don't do it out of pity we do it, it's because we care a lot about you” he commented, guessing what he was going to say.</p><p>“And why after so much damage we have done to each other because you want to help me” I said nervously and I feel that his grip tightens on me and I feel his face close to mine about to kiss me and I blush.</p><p>“Why I have always loved you LaRusso and what I did to you is unforgivable I know and I am always sorry for the way I treated you in our adolescence and there is not a single day to go I wanted to apologize but because of my cowardice I did not do it and Especially because you looked at me with great anger on your face LaRusso, so do not encourage me to ask for forgiveness, until now I ask you for forgiveness for all the damage caused by the Barranco throwing the beating that I put you with my friends and from your knee, sorry Daniel and I hope that one day you can forgive me and I will understand perfectly well if you do not reciprocate my romantic feelings towards you, who would be with the bully who made your life in squares” he commented that sadly and if he saw him I know he would have that sad look and I bring my lips to his and I kiss him because I know that every word he said to me was true and I was truly sorry.</p><p>“I forgive you Johnny at first if I was angry with you for the way you behaved with me but over time I understood that you also had your problems and I am sorry that you had to go through it alone, so I understand you Johnny I forgive you with all my heart And I love you too Johnny Lawrence and I know that now we are going to be together of course if you love me even though now I am completely useless” I commented with a broken voice without realizing that I started to cry right away I feel that he stands up from the chair and I just hope that with what I said he will go away but instead I was surprised when I felt his weight next to the bed and he began to hug me to his chest and I cried in his torso with anguish and happiness to know that now I had Johnny in my life and not only enemies but as a couple and he kisses me on my forehead trying to calm me down.</p><p>“Of course I want to be with you by your side Daniel never doubt that I love you so much and you are not useless, you are not useless at all you have just lost your vision and it is normal for you to feel that way, but Robby and I are here to always support you Daniel more to now that you need us after so many tragedies that has happened to you, here we are to love you and help you of course if you trust us LaRusso” I wonder with a shy voice and I wish I could see his face I wear my lips and I kiss him and it was on the cheek I hear that Johnny laughs to see what misses the kiss but he himself brought his lips to mine and we kissed.</p><p>“Of course I will trust you to take care of you and Robby” I answered separating us from the kiss and feel that he hugs me more and I sigh happily.</p><p>“And I swear that I will never harm you again Daniel you are a great treasure to me and I will not leave you again and I know you lost your family but let me heal those wounds that you tell me Daniel you trust in me after this oath that you I do” he commented nervously, I smiled because I know that he meant it to me, his tone of voice betrays him and I know he is waiting for my answer anxiously.</p><p>“Of course if I know now more than ever I know that you will not harm me again Johnny I completely trust you, and I am surprised that you want to wait for me when I heal from the loss of my family, I never expected that from you, and thank you very much for staying by my side in these dark moments that I am living” I commented in a hoarse voice suddenly feeling like crying again and I feel that Johnny notices it since he is hugging me closer to his chest and I snuggle into his chest and feeling his lips on my hair.</p><p>“And I will, and together we will fight so that you do not fall into the dark Daniel I will always be by your side to face these obstacles that are coming I will never let you go” he said seriously and continuing with the hug and I sighed happily having those strong arms in me waist.</p><p>“Thank you very much for being by my side Johnny” I commented kissing him and he corresponds to me.</p><p>“No thanks to you for allowing it, although I'm angry that you didn't tell me that you were in the hospital” he said that last with a pout that made me laugh.</p><p>“At that time it was best not to warn you, you saw that we were still enemies and I thought you would laugh to see me weak and defenseless being blind” I said blushing.</p><p>“That's why you were here for three months without notifying anyone” I just nodded before speaking it again “by God, I would never have made fun of you even so if we were about to hit each other Daniel at that time would have been at your side to support you and help you and more so that you were not alone during those months you are also not weak Daniel you are the strongest and bravest person I have ever known” he commented calmly and kissing my forehead I sigh happily having Johnny at my side.</p><p> “I know but I was scared and well, the doctor was not alone and the nurses kept me company” I commented shyly and if I could see for sure I would see Johnny roll his eyes.</p><p>“It's not the same Daniel and you know it, it's better with people who know you” he rebuked me, kissing me on my forehead.</p><p>“I know and I promise you that I will not be again” I commented with a pout that made him laugh.</p><p>“Believe me I know that you will not do it because now you will have me by your side LaRusso and I will be for a long time more than then you will get fed up with being near me” he replied kissing my forehead again and I smiled more.</p><p>“I don't think so. I've been waiting for this for thirty four years so you can get rid of me now,” I commented, smiling even more and feeling his lips on mine.</p><p>“Later you are never mine LaRusso and I will never let you go” Johnny commented with a possessive voice that made me feel hot.</p><p>“Yes I am yours and I will always be Johnny Lawrence” I said blushing and I hear him laugh before kissing my forehead for the third time in less than five minutes and it felt very good.</p><p>“That's right, Daniel and I'm yours, we'll also be a great team together that you think if we put our dojos together” he commented and that made him raise his head and look at where Johnny was supposed to be incredulous.</p><p>“But what are you saying Johnny” I asked not listening to what he said and I felt his hand put my head back on his chest and he began to gently caress my hair.</p><p> “That it is time to join Miyagi-Do and Cobra Kai so that they are one and so we can face Kreese together” Johnny commented.</p><p>I just think it is a great idea but not now since I am useful because of my disability.</p><p>“It would be a good idea if Johnny but I could not help you remember that I am blind” I commented turning my head away from his chest to focus my empty gaze where Johnny is supposed to be and I immediately feel his hands on my face.</p><p>“I know but I will help you to be your eyes and you will be able to do your katas, perfectly and I think that will help you to improve, you know well that if you lose a sense your other senses such as smell and ears will improve, think about it Daniel will be good for us no longer have this stupid rivalry between dojos and we would already be together think about it” he commented kissing my forehead and laying my head on his chest again. I sigh and get more comfortable on his chest.</p><p>“You are right I just hope that both your students and mine accept it” I commented something tired and apparently he notices it since he puts the sheets on our body.</p><p>“You'll see that if Daniel now is the time for you to sleep a bit, I'll be here when you wake up”  he commented, stroking my hair, I closed my eyes tiredly.</p><p>“I love you Johnny Lawrence” I commented and feeling a kiss on my forehead smiled.</p><p>“I love you too Daniel LaRusso”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. new reality for Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was asleep I do not know, I only know that I woke up with voices in the background and I open my eyes to see the color black endlessly.</p><p> “Oh Daniel you woke up” Johnny commented that at no time has he moved in the bed although I must say that this bed is bigger than the hospital and that makes me alarmed since I was not in the hospital and I get so excited that I separate from Johnny  and I move until I fall to the ground moaning in pain.</p><p> “Daniel, Mr. LaRusso” said Johnny, Robby and apparently Miguel was there too, but I just groaned in pain and immediately a pair of strong arms pick me up off the floor and I settle on the bed being held again by Johnny, starting to kiss the parts  where it hit me.</p><p>  “You're fine, Mr. L“ Miguel said after the fall I gave myself but I was strongly alarmed not to be in the hospital.</p><p> “Yes, but where I am this is not the hospital” I screamed with panic in my voice and I tried to stop myself but Johnny's arms held me tight and I get closer to his chest and I sigh furiously sometimes Johnny looks like a child and I  his teddy bear that he never wants to let go of.</p><p> “You are in Miyagi- Do, Daniel brought you when you were asleep, I spoke with the doctor and he gave us permission to bring you home love, since you no longer have visible wounds and you are completely fine, I am sorry that I did not wake you up and tell you if  I would have done, you wouldn't have been scared like that, sorry Daniel” he commented with a voice of regret for not warning me and that he scared me and I just hug him and kiss him on the forehead.</p><p> “Okay Johnny I forgive you, thank you for bringing me home” I commented smiling and settling on his chest.</p><p> “So you and my dad are already together,” Robby commented and I immediately blush at Robby's question.</p><p> “If it's okay for you, because if I don't part with him” I commented terrified, I forgot that maybe Robby wouldn't accept that it was his father's boyfriend and I'm dying of nerves until I hear him laugh along with Miguel.</p><p> “Not at all, it was about time they got together even though they are in these circumstances Mr. LaRusso I'm very sorry about your family”  Robby commented speaking slowly as if he could break me more than he was.</p><p> “If I'm sorry about Sam, Mr. L, I really loved her a lot” Miguel commented and her broken voice was heard, I stretched my hand to come closer and then I feel her hand close to mine and squeeze it.</p><p> “I know Miguel, don't blame yourself, Sam wouldn't like to see you sad about something that happened like that” I commented with a hoarse voice on the point of crying again for my children.</p><p>  “But you don't deserve it, Mr. LaRusso and I must also ask your forgiveness now that you are with my dad, I am very sorry that I did not tell you that my dad is Johnny and I am also sorry to have said those hurtful words about throwing me out of your Dojo  I was angry that because I was my father's son you would not train me I never wanted this to happen to you, please forgive me” Robby commented now and he listened to his steps towards me, removing Miguel's hand, now he was holding Robby's and I dedicate a small smile to his face  .</p><p> “Okay Robby I forgive you that deep down you did not want to tell me because of the rivalry we had and if I was disappointed to know the truth of your origin, but I forgive you I thought you would be like Johnny and you are not and I also regret it What I told you at that time I hope that one day you will lose me, forgive me”  I commented shy and sorry for the way I yelled at him and that he would get rid of Miyagi-Do I always had nightmares about that, I hope that with that he can forgive me.</p><p> “I forgive you Sensei and what I wish most in this world is for you to be happy and if that is with my dad so be it” Robby commented and surely he had a smile on his face as I would like to see them all again but again this stupid  accident made me lose sight of my loved ones and then again feel my tears fall in my eyes.</p><p> “Daniel love what happens to you because you are crying” Johnny asked me for sure seeing my tears and he was wiping them with his fingers and for sure he had three pairs of eyes looking at me with concern.</p><p> “I can't see them, it hurts me a lot that I can't see their faces and your eyes and your smile Johnny now that I no longer see strange to see them” I commented between sobs to know that I will never see them again I feel like Johnny hugs me more him and begins to kiss my whole face and I just let my tears dominate me and keep crying on his chest.</p><p> “I know I can imagine the pain it is to lose your sight and you cannot see us but there are other ways to recognize us and it is with touch, I know it will be impossible to replace your eyes but with your hands you can recognize us, I know it will be difficult but here we will be  together to support you now you are not alone Daniel” he commented trying to reassure kissing my hair and my face I only wanted to see them again but it was impossible I just snuggled closer to his chest.</p><p> “I know now that I have them now I just hoped it was due to other circumstances” I commented with a hoarse voice from so many tears and then I felt a kiss on my forehead.</p><p> “I still expected it to be in other circumstances but LaRusso was not, if it weren't for this right now we would surely remain at enmity and we were not together there was no option and you know it Daniel but now I am here to love you, protect you and I will do everything impossible in my  hands so that you can be that happy Daniel again and with that energy of the energizer rabbit that you do not stop talking and you will make us despair but it will be worth it to see you smile again” Johnny said in a soft voice I just look where he is supposed to be and  I caress his face with my hand, not believing what I heard from his lips.</p><p> “You would seriously do that for me all of you” I commented shyly and heard laughter.</p><p> “Of course, Mr. L, you'll see that we will do whatever it takes to make you happy again” Miguel commented. I just raised Johnny's head and focused on where Miguel and Robby could be standing.</p><p> “Yes, and we will help you in everything you ask, just tell us now and we will help you with what you need” Robby commented now and he was sure they were smiling.</p><p> “Once LaRusso we all worry about you, because we love you and we don't want you to suffer any more love” he commented that I blush when I call myself love.</p><p> “Thank you very much for being here with me, thank you” I commented with a broken voice feeling my tears fall again but this time with happiness to see that if I had people who cared, especially Johnny who kept hugging and kissing me between my hair and forehead.</p><p> “You don't have to thank Daniel, we do it because we love you, now we all have a group hug” Johnny said and immediately had arms around me I just laughed happy that I was finally safe and loved by the people I loved most in the world despite The fact that I lost my children in that accident gave me the opportunity to be with Johnny and Robby now and I know that I will never forget my children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. depression and love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months later</p><p> It's been three months since Johnny found me in the hospital and we became boyfriends and my life changed forever.</p><p> First of all Johnny and Robby moved with me to Miyagi-Do to be with me and take care that I did not have an accident when I was walking and I felt like a complete useless that I could not fend for myself, but somehow I felt good that  Johnny was by my side in those moments.</p><p> They taught me to use a cane when I was in Miyagi-Do to walk on my own and that made me so glad that I didn't depend on them so much and they didn't waste time with me and both Johnny and Robby got very upset when they replied that they didn't waste time  with them after all now I was part of their little family and that made me cry and was hugged by them giving me a kiss on my forehead.</p><p> They also taught me the braille language and although it was difficult for me the first few times I could read it and I was so excited that now I was reading books at a speed that I could not do with a normal book and I listened happily to Johnny laugh at my enthusiasm saying that he was that again  cheerful child who met me for the first time on the beach.</p><p> With my karate classes it was difficult to teach my students how to do their kata exercises, I did not know if they were doing it well and that made me quite angry but Robby was explaining to me how they were doing them and listening to Johnny how to do it in such a way  way I just had to sit and just listen to Johnny or Robby while they taught the classes to my students and I again felt like a complete useless and not even a class I can give what kind of karate I am a stupid one.</p><p> And now I was lying in my bed crying, I quietly withdrew so that neither Johnny and Robby would not notice that I disappeared in the middle of Karate class and I went to hide in the bedroom and began to cry about everything, for my children  , because of my blindness that I cannot even teach my students well even though they tell me that I am their sensei and they love my lessons even though I am not giving them they are proud of me and that makes me cry again because I did not deserve them as much as  Johnny who now spends more time with me and that's because I know the dojos worked and now his name was Miyagi Kai and it sounded good, but still I know I'm taking Johnny's time to be with a blind man like me.</p><p> I sigh sadly and put the pillows on my face to silence my sobs and thinking about how miserable I am right now, I missed seeing Johnny see that arrogant smile and his beautiful blue eyes, Robby and his pout when he ordered him to clean the cars  From the training, that memory makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time that happened two years ago and it still hurts to remember that those happy moments with Robby teaching him my techniques could no longer be due to that stupid accident.</p><p> And that made an anger in me suddenly appear and I got out of bed and went to the bathroom without the cane, I already recognized by steps where everything in my room was, staggered to the bathroom and I stand where it is supposed to be.  the sink and hit the glass immediately I take out my anger hitting everything that my hand is in its reach, it does not matter if it bled either my total hand would no longer see the blood that ironic of my life but I felt satisfaction to feel that blood was already coming out of  my fist from the blow of the mirror.</p><p> I kept hitting everything in my reach until I felt a strong pair of arms hugging my waist tightly and I was fighting for their grip, all I wanted was to destroy everything for my miserable life, but Johnny held me in his strong arms  and when I run out of energy in his grip I hug him tightly, hiding my head in his chest and starting to cry again when I feel his hands caress my dark hair and kiss my forehead with affection and whisper reassuring words.</p><p> I don't know how long we were hugging until Johnny picked me up and took me to bed and went quickly to the first aid kit and began to gently heal my left hand by putting a bandage on it and giving it a kiss that made me smile.  slightly.</p><p> “Oh Daniel what happened love” I ask after a while that he healed my hand and he hugged me again in bed I had my face on his chest.</p><p> “I'm useless good for nothing” I commented sadly and snuggled closer to his chest.</p><p> “Of course you are not because you say so Daniel” he commented kissing my forehead and stroking my hair gently.</p><p> “It is the truth since I am blind I am only a hindrance even with my classes I can not teach are you or Robby to help me I am a fucking disabled loser who even teaching karate to my students”  I shouted feeling again my tears fall into despair from  the accident I have only been sad and mourned for my incompetence secretly from Johnny and Robby so that they would not find out how I felt and not give more problems until today I finally exploded with all this load and now I had Johnny Lawrence hugging me as if  disappear from his sight.</p><p> “Of course you are not a hindrance Daniel, how can you say that love, you are the kindest and most understanding person I have seen besides that I love you with all my strength and Robby too, so never say that again LaRusso, I know that now you are  still hurt by your blindness and you are worth nothing but that is not true, you are worth everything and even though you cannot teach well here you have your students who are by your side and admire you so much with or without blindness Daniel, why did you teach him the best  that you can, also they always tell me that you are their favorite when I train them and that is something unforgivable for me when they say it to my face” I stop talking for a little while to see that I started to laugh at his comment and I felt a kiss on my forehead “See that is what I like about you to see you laugh and smile not all sad my love”  I finish I just snuggle closer to his chest.</p><p> “I know but I can't help it Johnny there are days when I feel this depressed and today I finally explode to see how useless I am in not being able to help you and the children who for a moment I think I'm just a burden for you and Robby and  I'm so sorry I'm really trying but I can't I'm sorry for not being the couple you want me to be and only causing trouble I'm so sorry Johnny” I was rambling and I knew it from the way he was talking until Johnny gently put his hand to me  mouth to stop my nervous words.</p><p>  “Since when do you feel like this and tell me the truth Daniel and to clarify you are not and will never be a problem for Robby and for me we love you listen to me well Daniel LaRusso we love you so much and it hurts us to see that you think that you are never and will be a hindrance  And a problem for us you are a great person LaRusso and I do not regret falling in love with you for any single moment I love you Daniel so tell me how much you felt like that to be able to help you love” he commented seriously I only kiss his chest.</p><p> “For months I have felt depressed and one wanted to worry you because it is only a problem for you, I'm sorry if already.  I'm not that Daniel you met when I was still a teenager and now I'm completely useless, I'm sorry Johnny” I commented with new tears and right away I feel that he hugs me more and kisses me on my forehead gently.</p><p> “You would have told us Daniel and as I said, you are not a problem and we do it because we love you and we care about you this was going to be for another time but there is no option after you have so much insecurity yourself, it is time that I have it  What to do” Johnny commented, I look up confused where it is supposed to be and then I notice a ring on my ring finger and I feel tears begin to fall in my eyes.</p><p> “Johnny this is what I think it is” I commented sobbing and I feel his finger putting it in my mouth to let him speak and I just nod.</p><p> “Daniel from the first time I saw you on the beach my life changed forever since I met you and although at first I behaved like a complete idiot with you, whether I made your life out of squares, I was always in love with you and how not to do it  With those Bambi eyes that you have and that innocent smile that always illuminated my darkest days when you did not see me and when the tournament passed I wanted to get close to you but because of my cowardice I could not love myself with the courage to talk to you until it had to spend thirty four  years later so that we could talk again and every time I saw you again in LaRusso Auto my feelings for you were reborn and although I wanted to tell you my feelings you were married and you looked at me with hatred, so I hid them again out of fear that you would know my infatuation for you  and you will move away from me hating me even more but then your accident happened and seeing you in that bed looking at your empty gaze, sad without hope of living made me break my heart because your Daniel LaRusso you are all joy and light but when I saw you like that I knew that I had to do something I should not let you consume yourself in the dark so I got up the courage and tell you how much I love you since we met and I was quite surprised by your response that you corresponded my  feelings that was the most wonderful day of my life and now that we are dating I want to ask you Daniel LaRusso that if you want to marry me I promise to love you, take care of you and protect you until death do us part, I will not let someone else hurt you or insult you for  Your disability I promise I hit them before they can hurt you with their words, so Daniel LaRusso would you marry me”  I finished saying and I was already with tears in my eyes for the millionth time today I could not believe that Johnny Lawrence has lost my marriage  I wish I could see that expression on his face but while I kiss him but I see that he miscalculates and I kissed him on the chin because I laugh and then I turn his lips to mine and kiss me and  or I reciprocate the desperate kiss not expecting that question from Johnny.</p><p> “Of course I want to marry you Johnny Lawrence I always waited for this moment since we became boyfriends and I promise you that I will also love you for life thank you for accepting me even though I am blind thank you very much for loving me even so” I commented separating from the kiss and  I kept crying through tears of happiness, feeling his fingers wiping my tears to give me a kiss on my forehead and then hug me on his chest.</p><p> “And I will always do it, Daniel, blind or not, I love you even more for that, because you are trying to overcome this disability and I will always be by your side, my love, as he stopped calling me Johnny Lawrence” he commented and we kissed because now  I know that I would never be alone again I had Johnny who would love me for the rest of my days even though I'm blind he loves me even more I don't know what I did to deserve it but I know that now more than ever with Johnny by my side I know that we will overcome it together and with that I am completely happy having my next husband with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been five months since Johnny asked me to marry him and I could not with the happiness that I am already his husband, we got married a month ago on the beach and all our friends and students came to the wedding I had been dressed in a suit black and Johnny a white suit I imagined how handsome he looked dressed like this all in white and I in black.</p>
<p>I still couldn't believe that he was her husband and since that day I completely change, Johnny has been with me all that time when I came to my depressions for not being able to see there he was by my side hugging me and comforting me with his words and kisses, he made love to me with a delicacy as if it were made of glass and it would break me at any moment I could not stop having a silly smile on my face when our orgasms came, I never thought that Johnny was so good in bed.</p>
<p>I never thought that Johnny was a soft person deep down, instead of the bully I once thought he was in his teens, Johnny had told me all about his childhood and there I understood that he had to have a bad time with his mother and his Sid's stepfather and I comforted him when I noticed his sad voice what hurt me the most besides the loss of my children and my eyes is listening to Johnny sad and me. I consoled him with hugs and kisses, we were both broken people and between us we are repairing ourselves.</p>
<p>Now I was in my room depressed, it's like the third time a week that I'm still in depression, today I didn't feel like doing anything, just sleeping and hoping this day will end soon, Johnny must now be with Miguel and Robby fishing, I They invited me to go but I abandoned the idea saying that I was tired and that I was going to sleep apart that I am a fucking blind man and I was going to hinder them in fishing, I suppose that Johnny suspected it because he could feel their gaze before telling me that they were going to return at 6:00 pm with the fish for dinner.</p>
<p>I still can't believe that I have spent so much time with this blindness I know I must be happy that I am alive but sometimes I think of my children and Amanda who would think of me after I remarried who was with the boy who I was intimidated they would have accepted Sam and Anthony I don't know but now all I wanted was to be with them and hug them but they were dead and I will never see them again.</p>
<p>Suddenly I feel that the tears fell without being able to avoid them in my empty eyes, I no longer know what happens to me going into depression every day and it is worse every day for I am crying and I have Johnny comforting me that it was normal that I was crying all the time. I hated it a lot because I feel like I annoy Robby so much when Miguel comes to visit or Johnny for all my crying even though they tell me that it doesn't bother them at all, even so I feel guilty that they care so much about me.</p>
<p>I do not know how long I was like that until I feel thick hands and that scares me since they are not Johnny's and I turn my head where the intruder can be.</p>
<p>“Who is here?” I asked with a nervous voice, to the unknown since I could not see anything especially the intruder.</p>
<p>“Well, well then it is true the great talented Daniel LaRusso has gone blind I had to see it with my own eyes” Kreese's unpleasant voice commented that made me panic inside of knowing that our worst enemy knows that I am blind And he can do anything against me</p>
<p>“Well, you saw me so go away and don't come back” I commented with a voice of fear and Kreese noticed it as he laughed with an enormous force that made me shiver down my back.</p>
<p>“Oh no ... Mr. LaRusso I have many plans for you and I should not take advantage of it being your blind, it is my opportunity to have Johnny return to Cobra Kai” he commented with a voice full of evil and immediately I feel that his hands begin to tie me the ankles I think with a rope and that alarmed me and immediately I began to fight but immediately I felt his weight on top and immobilized me until he could tie my hands behind my back and I was already about to cry again this is not happening that Kreese is about to kidnap me.</p>
<p>“Please do not do it Kreese you will regret it, Johnny will find you and will tear you to pieces in kidnapping her husband ... mmmphhh” I begged and immediately I feel that he puts a ball gag in my mouth until I stretch it so that I could not speak and I just moan incoherence and if he could see for sure he would have a nasty smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Quiet you look prettier LaRusso you know it and don't worry I know how to defend myself from that traitor of Lawrence I hope you enjoy being your new life with me and now it is time for you to take a nap” he commented and immediately I feel a hard blow on the head making me lose the knowledge my only thought is that Johnny would rescue me with that I no longer knew about myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much for reading it means a lot that you have reached the end</p>
<p>Also thank you very much for the congratulations of this fics and my previous fics are very much appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well here another chapter with Kreese I had to cut it because it came out very long I hope you like it.</p><p>I recommend a one shot that I did on February 15, it is called it is always a Daniel Omega and Johnny Alpha is completely edited only the main note is full of errors and it is my first omegaverse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know how long I was chained like this and moaning in my gag, until I hear what footsteps were coming and I just swallowed it in my gag I think it's the first time I wish I had lost my sight so I wouldn't see this stupid and his  triumphant smile, I hear his steps stop and I don't know how he knew but he was in front of me.</p><p>  "Go with that you already woke up from your nap princess, what do you think is your new home, or is it true that you can't see why you're blind darling" he commented, making fun of me and my disability and I feel that new tears were falling in my eyes "I'm going to take away  the gag any insult or something against me gagged you again we were clear "he said angrily and I just nod my head before I felt his hands taking off the gag.</p><p>  "Why do you do it? If you know well that Johnny will never agree to return to your Dojo" I asked between serious and angry and then I heard his laugh again.</p><p>  "No yes, I have you as my prisoner Mr. Larusso if he will come back to me, after all as you said you are her husband and I don't think he would leave you in my clutches unless he doesn't really love you" he laughed for sure to see  my face of disbelief that I had right now, of course Johnny loves me he has shown me a thousand times that he loves me and more when he makes love to me, just thinking about it makes me blush without being able to avoid it.</p><p>  "Of course he loves me and you'll see how he's going to kick your butt" she answered firmly, not losing hope that Johnny would save me from this idiot.</p><p>  "As you say, it's a shame that you can't see, those events are true LaRusso, by the way that he feels he is blind?"  -I continued saying and then I smell like a cigar, for sure he made his cigar and that smell is so unpleasant.</p><p>  "What do you care, for you to laugh at my misfortunes I will never tell you" I answered angrily trying to ignore it turning my head to the side, but I did not buy it since I hold it tightly and pretend I was  looking.</p><p>  "Ah, but I know everything Princess, that I am going to confess, that I was the one who caused the accident where you and your family were traveling, too bad they died because of you but being blind is your worst punishment for letting them go with you in  the car "I confess and I feel that tears fell in my eyes and an anger was consumed in me, this wretch not only ruined my life if he did not kill my whole family.</p><p>  “You are a damn bastard, if you wanted to see me dead then you would have told me and we would have fought, instead of you killing my family, you are a coward son se pu… - do not finish saying it, since I feel the ball gag again in me  Mouth stretching my lips more than and feeling him clasp it with too much force, making me gasp and if I could see I would have glared at him.</p><p>  "I told you, boy, you were insulting me, you were going to be gagged, I warned you Mr. Larusso," he answered with a furious voice for sure to see all my angry eyes and I only moaned disgusted to know now again he made me shut up, but I couldn't  Avoiding him caused my family to die and my eyesight will never forgive me for involving my family in karate. I feel new tears fall on my face.</p><p>  "Do not be so sad princess is what you deserve, for all the damage you caused in the past you understand it right" he commented caressing my naked body with his fingers I only moaned defeated he could not believe that I had in his hands.</p><p>  "Mmmphhhh" he moaned sad and desperate that he only wanted all this torture to end.</p><p>  "And now you deserve a punishment, but don't worry I'll be kind to you princess" and in one of those he caught me off guard and he put his cock in my entrance making me moan in pain and if it hadn't been for my gag it would have been heard, I couldn't  Believing that in the end Kreese was also going to rape me, it was strange to me that I was naked since I woke up, this bastard not only wanted Johnny back with him, but he also wanted to rape me very unlucky.</p><p>  "Mmmphhh" moaned louder, when I felt him thrust into me with a force that I was sure he was bleeding at my entrance, while he struggled with the shackles unsuccessfully besides that he held me tightly in his disgusting hands.</p><p>  “I always wanted to make you my princess. You don't know how beautiful your body is. I always wanted to have it, when you were a teenager but at that time you were underage for my love, but now I have you in my hands and I will not let you go soon, Johnny  It will take a long time to look for you princess so we will have so much fun for ourselves "he said, making fun of sure to see how I was crying and moaning incoherently for my gag, I could not believe that all this time Kreese's sick man longed for me, since he was a  teenager, what will Johnny think ?, when he knows that his sensei raped me he will accept me as his again or divorce me those thoughts make more tears fall on my face.</p><p>  "But what's wrong princess, you don't like the way I'm making love to you, you don't have to cry if you want I'm going faster so you can come" he commented mockingly and began to attack me with a force that I didn't think he had, I just wanted  It was dying to know that that wretch marked my body forever.</p><p>  "Mmmphhh" he moaned for him to stop, it hurt all over, but I knew that he, very unhappy, is enjoying it because of the way he laughs.</p><p>  "Oh you love it, don't you, don't worry you will love it when I come inside you and you will be marked by me now you belong to me Mr. LaRusso" he said smiling, in one of those he reaches out his hand and touches my cock, that makes me open  my empty eyes and began to moan to my horror of pleasure.</p><p>  "That's how I like to listen to you, I know you like it, it's not like that, my princess, you want to cum, no" he commented with his mocking voice, shaking my member strongly and I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to come in his hand.</p><p>  "Mmmphhh" I begged him to stop but with my gag there was inconsistencies coming out besides that, he already felt more saliva coming from my lips.</p><p>  "You are mine Daniel and I want you to repeat it, do you understand me princess? I want to know who you belong to?"  He felt furious and immediately he continued to attack with force, I continued crying without stopping, he had me in his power and I could not help but obey so that this torture would end.</p><p>  "Mmmmphhhhh" he said that I am his he repeated it so much that more saliva fell on my lips and something had to see in my empty and defeated eyes that he took pity on me.</p><p>  "That's right princess, you are mine and I promise you that I will take good care of you now you can cum" with those words, his cock touched my prostate and made me cum moaning his name in my ball gag and feeling his liquid inside me, I just  die now that I was marked by Kreese for life, when he stopped coming he wanted to pull away from me abruptly that made me moan in pain and I felt either his liquid or my blood falling on my butt that only made me sob, wanting to die  right now.</p><p>  "What a good princess you behaved so much that I will let you rest, but not before giving you something to drink" he commented, stroking my hair as if it were a dog and removing the gag he gave me water to drink and I couldn't help saying.</p><p>  "You're sick when Johnny finds out he's going to give you the best beating of your life" I commented in a hoarse voice from crying and surely he has a smile on his face as he laughs.</p><p>  "Well, we'll see but now you are my property, I marked you Mr. LaRusso and I don't think that now Johnny boy will accept you now that you are mine" he commented triumphantly kissing my lips and immediately I bite him and clearly I must give you a lesson with that mouth  what do you have ”and with that he put the ball gag back on me and whimpered submissively and defeated to see what again he gagged me and I know I deserved it for biting him but he deserves it for all the damage he did me.</p><p>  "That happens to you for biting me, and tomorrow wait what is coming to you princess, see you tomorrow" he commented laughing before kissing me on my forehead and leaving me alone hanging on the ceiling and I only looked at darkness and with eyes full of tears, not believing it  What happened.</p><p>  I could not believe that I had just been raped by Kreese in a million years I thought that I would end up being abused by that damn degenerate, who always loved me since my adolescence and his dream came true and all I wanted was to die and I have a fear  horrible of Johnny, that he thought that his sensei raped me would love me or stop loving me and ask me for a divorce only with those thoughts I cry until I fall into unconsciousness, because of Kreese's raped my only thought is Johnny before he left more darkness  consume me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well here is another chapter of the fic to no longer anguish poor Daniel, and many thanks to those who left Kudos in the previous chapter I thank you very much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know how long I was unconscious until I woke up moaning in pain when I open my eyes obviously I can't see anything, I feel like something metallic was hitting me on my back and all I was doing was making moans muffled by my gag.</p>
<p> "Good morning princess, how did you sleep" he commented mockingly while he kept hitting me with what he had in his hand.</p>
<p> "Mmmphhh" I moaned trying to tell him to stop but with the spit gags I couldn't and all I do is close my eyes.</p>
<p> "Oh ... no LaRusso you are not going to sleep you are going to suffer your punishment for all the damage you caused as a child or you forget the way you humiliated me when you won the two tournaments because not now you are going to pay for all the humiliations that happen"  He commented to scream and immediately his blows became strong I did not stop moaning and crying because of so much pain not only was it enough for him to rape me, but also that Johnny will hit me more please come and rescue me I thought desperately.</p>
<p> "That's how I like to see you all hurt so you will think twice for messing with me Mr. LaRusso now that you pay the consequences once" he kept hitting and I was only moaning in my gag I was about to fall passed out from pain, until suddenly I hear footsteps  They came closer and immediately the blows to my body stopped and then I heard blows and that made me open my eyes and although I saw black I knew that Johnny was here.</p>
<p> "Ah hello Johnny Boy you were late for the party you knew that I ended up raping your husband, too bad you weren't there it was wonderful to make him moan with pleasure" Kreese released laughing and again tears fell in my eyes knowing that Johnny had already found out about  my rape, and now he will leave me, then I feel that two pairs of hands begin to remove my shackles and I get scared because I fight with the shackles.</p>
<p> "Easy Mr. LaRusso we are now you are safe no one else will hurt you" commented Robby and for the first time I felt safe and that was the last I heard before losing consciousness now safe with Johnny and the children.</p>
<p> I do not know how long I was unconscious until I feel a hand caressing my dark hair that I open my eyes and as always I see black and I sigh resigned.</p>
<p> "Daniel you have already woken up tremendous scare that you gave us all" commented Johnny's voice and then it was real Johnny saved me and now I was in his arms carefully hugging my body, everything hurt especially my entrance for sure they took me to the hospital  and they cured me but deep down I was broken.</p>
<p> "What happened?"  I asked in a hoarse voice and immediately Johnny took his hands away from me for a few seconds to pass me a bottle of water and I started to drink it, when I finished he pushed it away and put his hands on my waist again and I lay on his chest feeling  for the first time for sure in a long time.</p>
<p> "That he, disgracing Kreese, kidnapped you for two days, beat you and raped you, we couldn't get there in time, when we found out where he was thanks to Miguel who saw Kreese as a suspect who was entering an abandoned apartment there, we knew that they had you captive and from time to time  We entered we were in shock as soon as you were conscious hanging from the ceiling, gagged and my anger grew to see your whole body hurt especially your private parts and I went against the Kreese until I left him dead, right now he must be in the hospital and then go to the  jail, for kidnapping and rape there will happen what remains of his miserable life, how sorry I am what you had to go through with Kreese if we had known that his plan was to kidnap you we would not have gone fishing, when we arrived and we did not see you I knew that  something bad had happened and we were not wrong;  a day later Kreese sent us a video of you undressed and gagged, he was unconscious there at that very moment I wanted to kill him, sorry for not arriving on time Daniel "he ended up saying with a sad voice and if he could see he would know perfectly that his eyes would be full  of guilt and tears and I just hug him more.</p>
<p> "Then you will continue to love me even though I was raped by Kreese and of course I forgive you, I knew you would save me, you are my hero along with Robby and Miguel, thank you very much" I commented crying, not expecting that Johnny had saved me from Kreese and that he was  except now in his arms and I felt that he hugged me more.</p>
<p> "Of course, if Daniel I love you and that is not your fault at all, only that wretch who will never touch you again, I love you Daniel and I am going to heal you and take care that no one else hurts you again because I love you as much as  You have no idea, we are getting married for nothing, you trust me to repair you, my love, ”he commented, kissing me on my lips and I reciprocated the anxious kiss.</p>
<p> "Of course I trust you Johnny and I will always love you so much and I wish I could see you again and tell you by seeing you" I sadly commented that last one I will never forget that I lost my sight because of Kreese and that makes me cry  an alarming way that scared Johnny.</p>
<p> "Daniel, what's wrong, love, why are you crying like that, I don't think it's because of your sight or if," he said worriedly, I just hugged him more he didn't know what Kreese had done.</p>
<p> "In part I lost my sight for Kreese, he caused the accident where I was traveling with my family, he was that the murderer confessed it to me before he raped me" I confessed sadly and if I could see I would have seen Johnny's face of disbelief and then angry  he immediately hugs me more.</p>
<p> "What a damn disgrace the good thing is that it will not be hurt again but we must then go to the police to report the attempted murder and that killed your family will give him more years of sentence for what Daniel did" he commented seriously and  kissing my face wiping my tears on them and I smiled a little at his gesture.</p>
<p> "I know at least we won't have to worry about this idiot and again Thanks for saving my life" I replied yawning and I heard him laugh and kiss me on my forehead.</p>
<p> "I did it, because I love you and I will always save you because you are my husband now sleep a little that you barely slept two hours and you need to rest" he commented and I closed my eyes.</p>
<p> "You will be here with me right" I asked fearfully and felt his laugh in my ear and a kiss on my forehead.</p>
<p> "Always Daniel" now sleeps that I will scare away the nightmares.</p>
<p> "I love you Johnny Lawrence" I commented and before falling asleep I hear the words that make me smile.</p>
<p> "I love you too Daniel LaRusso."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much for reading, it is very much appreciated if you read it to the end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been six months since Kreese kidnapped me and raped me that my life changed forever.</p><p> Johnny never left me alone when I had to go to therapy to overcome my rape and although it was difficult I went ahead now I could make love with Johnny, but very few times once a month if I was lucky he did not panic.</p><p> Also Johnny and Robby were with me when I had the nightmares of Kreese raping me, they hugged me and told me that I was safe that no one else was going to hurt me and I wanted to believe them but my nightmares said otherwise.</p><p> With my blindness I got used to it, I was almost no longer depressed in not being able to see since I could move more and become independent by myself, around our home and that made me quite happy to have that energy that I had before and Johnny and Robby noticed it.  as he laughed at my enthusiasm, when he started talking too fast and started rambling non-stop and Johnny just said.</p><p> "See Robby, Daniel is already the Energizer Rabbit that we need so much in our life" that comment made me blush in such a way that it made both Johnny and Robby laugh and I just wanted the earth to swallow me up.</p><p> And even though I get over that I'll be blind I still missed seeing Johnny and Robby's smiles and eyes but I was still happy to have them in my life.</p><p> Now I was meditating after class today I told the students to do their katas and it was a success, so Robby told me and I am so glad that my students continue to learn my techniques with Robby's help.</p><p> I don't know how long I was meditating until I felt arms around my waist and that made me smile only Johnny would do that when he was meditating.</p><p> "Hello" I commented turning around and looking for his lips to kiss them and he joins them to mine and we kiss.</p><p> "Hi LaRusso, I see you in a very good mood."  he commented stroking my hair and I smiled even more.</p><p> "Yes, because now I have my husband by my side," I commented smiling and kissing his lips without stopping.</p><p> "I am the most fortunate to have you, Daniel and I have wonderful news for you that you won't stop talking about," he commented and I'm sure he had that smile that makes me fall in love the way I want to see it again.</p><p> "Oh yes and what is that news that you speak Lawrence" I asked curious and more when he sits me on his lap and puts my face where his was supposed to be to see my reaction.</p><p> "That I went to a specialized ophthalmologist today and they told me that there is little hope for you to see again, they only have to see how damaged your eyes are, but most likely you will see again with an operation" he commented with a tone of  I'm sure I had big surprised eyes, not expecting that, and I immediately kissed him because the most I wanted was to see them again.</p><p> "Of course I want to go tomorrow to have me checked and if I could be operated on soon, you don't know how happy you just made me with this news" I commented with tears of happiness on my face and immediately I heard his laugh before turning to  kiss.</p><p> "I know Daniel and you'll see that everything will be fine, I promise you" and with that we kissed again.</p><p> After the kiss he takes me to the room carrying him and he gently lays me down on the bed and begins to undress me.</p><p> "I want you to make love to me" I said I couldn't take it anymore after giving me the news that I could finally see I needed him to make me his.</p><p> "As you order Captain LaRusso" he commented and he surely had a smile on his face before kissing me again, he takes his hands and his lips to my body touching and kissing in every corner, I was already gasping with pleasure to feel his mouth on  my whole body especially when I reached my cock began to suck it that made me see the stars in my empty eyes.</p><p> "Oh ... Johnny" I moaned his name when he began to suck it and I was sure that he was laughing with my cock inside his mouth and I immediately notice how one of his fingers begins to enter my entrance gently, making me moans of pleasure and more when  touch my prostate "please Johnny don't stop" I commented stammering with pleasure feeling that finger inside me more and in seconds he added another finger to stretch me more I couldn't stop moaning until moments later I remove them from my entrance and I moan sadly and I think  notices it as he separates his mouth from my penis and kisses me again in my mouth with my semen in his mouth that made me harden more and moan in his mouth.</p><p> "Easy Daniel now comes the best part that you will be mine, you are ready love" he commented and I heard a lid open and surely it was the lubricant and he was smearing his cock.</p><p> "Yes ... Johnny I want to be yours now" I moaned with pleasure when I noticed that his cock began to enter my ass and I had to bring my hands to his back and hold me tightly at the time of the incursion and I moan with happiness when he is already inside  of my “Oh… Johnny” yelled his name the moment he walked in.</p><p> "That's my name, don't use it," he commented laughing and I just scratched on the back for that comment.</p><p> "Stop joking and fuck me now if you won't sleep on the couch for the rest of the month" I commented furiously and if I could see his expression during these moments it was surely one of terror because of the threat I gave him.</p><p> "As you order love alone since you do not get angry with me" he commented in a sad voice that made me laugh, but I couldn't laugh anymore, since he began to move inside me making me go back to do my groaning concert in one of those leads  his hand to my cock to caress it and that makes me moan loudly.</p><p> "Johnny I think I'm going to come if you continue like this" I commented between groans and I felt his mouth back to mine and he kisses me, while he kept ramming me and moving his hand on my cock I almost literally saw the stars.</p><p> "So what are you waiting for, my love, can you come love, you're mine, don't forget Daniel" he commented with a possessive voice and that made her moan even more if possible.</p><p> "If I am yours I will always be yours" I commented and was about to arrive until I heard his voice again.</p><p> "Since I am your husband, now it is time for you to arrive my love" and with that his cock touches my prostate again with force that makes me cum in his hand.</p><p> "Johnny" shouted his name when I feel that I orgasm and I feel that he also arrives because I feel his sperm inside me and he begins to moan my name, when he finishes he moves away from me and quickly brings towels to clean us and I had a stupid smile  on my face happy that he made love to me and above all that maybe he will see him again, I feel then a towel begins to clean me, and then I feel Johnny's strong arms around me and it makes me get closer to his chest and me  He smiled happily as he snuggled me into his arms.</p><p> "I see how happy you are love, you are happy that I made love to you" he commented, kissing my neck and I gave him more access by raising my head.</p><p> "Yes Johnny, I loved that you made me yours again" I commented smiling and kissing his chest.</p><p> "So it pleases me to know that I am still good for you, LaRusso" he commented jokingly but without stopping kissing me now on my forehead I felt safe in these arms that I never wanted to leave them.</p><p> "I know whoever saw that the great Johnny Lawrence was so good in bed" I commented laughing and surely he had an incredulous face on his face.</p><p> "And you notice it, so you can play innocent Daniel" he commented, kissing my mouth again, I happily returned him.</p><p> "I know it is not for nothing that I fell in love with you, I just hope that the doctor gives us hope of seeing you again I am afraid that he will tell me that it is not like that it would break my heart if I could not see you again Johnny" I commented changing the  I was afraid that maybe in the end the damage to my eyes could not be repaired. I feel that Johnny brings me closer to his chest and kisses me on my forehead.</p><p> "You will see that if Daniel does not lose faith and if you cannot see, I will still love you for the rest of my life, because I love you and I always will LaRusso" he commented in a calm voice I just lay more on his chest until I heard  her heart that was starting to numb me.</p><p> "You're right and I love you too and thank you for always being by my side" I commented yawning and closing my empty eyes and I felt another kiss on my forehead and began to gently stroke my hair.</p><p> "And I will do it until death separate us now sleep my love that I will watch over your dreams" said Johnny with a soft voice and that was the only thing I heard before falling asleep with a huge smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. good news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, we have already reached the penultimate chapter, thank you very much to the 46 people who left their Kudos, I know I'm not perfect but I hope to improve and edit the fic later, thank you very much for reading and commenting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day we went and I was greeted by Dr Cooper and he checked my eyes carefully and I held my hand nervous because it took a long time to give his diagnosis.</p><p> "And well doctor I have the hopes of seeing again or not" I commented nervously and Johnny noticed it as he held my hand tightly.</p><p> "Yes, apparently your eyes were not damaged so much but with this operation you will see again Mr. Larusso" he commented and I felt that tears of happiness fell in my eyes not believing what I was hearing I could finally see Johnny  and to others.</p><p> "Thank you, thank you very much and when you can operate on me, you can do it today or when I want to see you" I said, rambling happily and both the doctor and Johnny laughed at my expression, it must have been very funny, but I am very happy that again  I'll see Johnny again.</p><p> "For today if you want Mr. Larusso I only have to attend to four more patients and I do the operation at night which is when I have more availability" he commented and I just got up and tried to grab his hand to shake it.</p><p> "Thank you really thank you" I commented between sobs.</p><p> "You don't have to be grateful, it shows how much you want to see the beings you love the most in this world again, it also shows how much you love your husband and would do whatever you wanted for him," he answered and he certainly had a smile on his face.  his face.</p><p> "Here we will be doctor and again Thank you" Johnny commented now that he would surely stand up and shake his hand to him and then withdraw us so that at night it is the operation, now we were sitting in the waiting room and Robby and Miguel arrived when they  they heard the news.</p><p> "I'm happy for you, Mr. L. You can finally see us," Miguel said, apparently he was smiling at his excited tone.</p><p> "Yes and you will see that this operation will be a success and you will be able to see us here, we will be there to support you" said Robby, squeezing my hand.</p><p> "Thank you guys, I'm a little nervous what if this doesn't work out" I commented fearfully and immediately I feel Johnny's hand in mine.</p><p> "You'll see that it will be fine. The doctor says the chances of seeing are high, don't be discouraged, love," said Johnny, bringing his lips to mine and I kissed him.</p><p> "You're right Johnny I shouldn't lose my hope thanks" I commented and I held his hand even more.</p><p> "This is how Daniel is spoken, we must not lose hope here, we are all going to be there for you and you will see that soon you will see us so much that you will not stop talking about so much that you will be able to see" said Johnny and surely he had a smile on his  face and I blush.</p><p> "Don't say that, you'll make me blush" I commented red and I heard three pairs of laughs that made my blush increase alarmingly.</p><p> "You already are Daniel and you look beautiful so you don't have to hide it" he commented laughing and bringing his lips to hers and I couldn't help it. His lips were a vice that would never be removed from my system.</p><p> We were here, until the doctor came and took me to the operating room, but before that I said goodbye to Johnny and the children.</p><p> "You will see that everything will be fine my love here we will be for when you wake up I love you" said Johnny caressing my face and kissing me I return the kiss.</p><p> "That's right, you'll see that everything will go well and you can teach Karate again" Miguel and Robby comment at the same time.</p><p> "Thank you guys and Johnny I love you too" I commented kissing him again before the doctor took me away from my loved ones.</p><p> He immediately made me take off my clothes and put me in a hospital gown, helped me get on a bed and immediately put me under anesthesia and in seconds I fell asleep but not before hearing that when I woke up everything would be fine with those words I fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. a new opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and well here is the end thanks to the 48 people who left Kudos and hopefully and if you liked it and for accompanying me to this crazy story thank you very much for reading it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not know how long I was asleep until I felt fingers caressing my hair that made me open my eyes and again I saw black but that is because I had a blindfold and I turned where the hand that was caressing me was supposed to be.<br/>
-<br/>
"Hey Daniel, how are you feeling love?" Johnny asked me with a worried tone on his face and I smiled tiredly at him.</p><p> "A little stunned" I replied and heard laughter around.</p><p> "It is normal for you to feel like this, you were asleep for twelve hours," said the doctor. I was only quite surprised since I did not expect him to sleep so much with anesthesia. "You are ready to see if the operation was successful," he commented and I felt nervous until  I feel Johnny's hand in mine and that makes me have courage.</p><p> "Yes" I commented nervously.</p><p> "Okay, I'm going to remove the blindfold and when I say open your eyes, talk about it, Mr. Larusso, understood" he commented and immediately I nod because the speech left me because of how nervous I was, I immediately noticed that he began to remove the  bandage and gauze on my eyes "now very carefully open your eyes" he continued saying and I just swallowed and began to slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see are beautiful blue eyes that I miss so much and Johnny's face looking at me  worried, I feel the tears in my eyes finally falling after so long I could see Johnny Robby and Miguel both looking at me with concern on his face to see what he said nothing "well Mr. Larusso can you tell us if you see or not"  The red-haired doctor continued saying and I see that he had a small smile guessing that the operation was a success and he just needed my confirmation.</p><p> "At last I can see thank you doctor thank you very much" I shouted with happiness "I can see you again Johnny, now I can see your beautiful face that I miss so much, also you Robby and Miguel I can see how they have grown in recent months" I commented rambling happily and  I see that everyone sighs in relief and immediately Johnny kisses me and I reciprocate him. I could finally see him when we kissed.</p><p> "There is no reason Mr. LaRusso I'm glad you can see and more to see that smile on your face, but now I'm going to leave and tomorrow I'll give you the exit certificate" he commented and I nod and we see how he leaves the room.</p><p> "Finally love, I can see you are more handsome than before" I said through tears and caressing his face gently and I saw that he pulled out that smile that was dedicated to me.</p><p> "I'm very happy too Daniel now if we are complete I love you Daniel LaRusso" he commented and brings his lips to mine and I gladly receive him with so much love.</p><p> "Thank you very much Johnny and you guys for always being by my side in all the bad times that I go through my depression, thank you very much" I said blushing and I see how Miguel and Robby approach with a smile on their faces.</p><p> "We did it because we love you Mr. LaRusso and we will always be there to support you," the teenagers said and they hugged me and I returned the hug, when they move away Johnny lies down next to my bed to draw me to his chest and I sigh happily  now I felt complete with my sight again.</p><p> "And thank you very much Johnny, for not giving up on me, you fought a lot to get me out in depression, you put up with all my moods, my complaints and you saved me from Kreese's hands I don't know how to thank you for what you did for me"  I commented crying again, I see that he smiles at me and brings me closer to his chest and kisses me on my forehead.</p><p> “I did it because I love you Daniel and you went through many tragedies, but I will always be by your side to love you, take care of you and protect you from anything bad happening to you and even though you had to go through obstacles, you got ahead and I am very proud to be your husband  I will never regret proposing to you LaRusso ”he finished saying and I couldn't stop crying over his words.</p><p> "I love you Johnny Lawrence and I don't regret having married you either" I confessed blushing and I see that all three of them smile at me.</p><p> "I know it and that is why I love you Daniel LaRusso and I will always love you" he commented about to kiss me.</p><p> "I love you Johnny Lawrence forever too" and with that we sealed our statement with a kiss.</p><p> And although I had lost my family and my blindness and with Kreese who raped me and tortured me if it were not for those tragedies, what happened to me now I would not be with The love of my life, my saved with Johnny Lawrence from my beloved husband  who loves me and will always protect me from anyone else hurting me and now with my eyes back now I will be completely happy next to Johnny and his son Robby.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>